celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
I Do
Plot It's the wedding celebration of Jeremy Smith and Caroline White. The planning stage hits an impasse, however, when the two newlyweds have a strong difference of opinion over whether or not to invite Carrie. While Jeremy, who credits Carrie with bringing them together in the first place, is in favor of extending an invite, Caroline is vehement about refusing to allow Carrie’s attendance. Avon meets the news reporter, Alexandra, who proves to be more than the average tough cookie. Spencer enlists Kade's help in giving Robin the perfect gift. A former flame returns and is unable to hide her jealousy over Angelina and Avery. Cast Special Guest Stars * Adam Lambert - Kellen Lennon * Victoria Justice - Felicia Main Cast * Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Bill Staxx * Leroy Sanchez - Jeremy Smith * Tobymac - Jagger Skye * Holly Starr - Caroline White * Dan Bremnes - Avon Gulliver * Matt Hammitt - Danny * Jaime King - Carrie Robinson * Henry Cavill - Anthony Timms * Jamie Grace - Jasmine "Jaz" Summers * V. Rose - Fifi Rai * Max Schneider - Jake Ulrich * Katharine McNamara - Portia Humphrey * Claudia Lee - Joanne Robinson * Bridgit Mendler - Avery * McKaley Miller - Alexis * Francesca Battistelli - Emma Skye * Joey Barreiro - Spencer Kaye * Angela Pardini - Robin Carpenter * Roger Muñiz - Jose Romano * Janelle Meghan - Quinn Harvey * Mandana Wright - Dinah Kamaka * Leonardo Boudreau - Roderick Morris * Mariah Lee - Summer Salves * Peter Adrian - Zeke Hoo * Caylin Jimenez - Tamara Lopez * Cameron Gellman - Eddie Jones * Robbie Davidson - Kade Jarvis * Colby Muhammad - Monique Palmer * Alex James - Matt Jackson * Hilary Wagner - Darcy Scott * Retta Sirleaf - Lela Stone * Aziz Ansari - Tom Gupta Recurring * Jannel Garcia - Lauren Garcia * Chachi Gonzales - Lola * Džajna "Jaja" Vaňková - Carmen * Morgan Griffin - Vanessa Guest * Priyanka Chopra - Helen Smith * Colin O'Donoghue - Kevin Smith Sr. * Colin Ford - Kevin Smith Jr. * Ben Stillwell - Joey Smith * Tyler Hoechlin - Trevino Smith * Madison Davenport - Jo Smith * Kaylee Bryant - Amy Smith * Dylan Baker - Frank White * Jonathan Morgan Heit - Carlos White * Laura Ann Kesling - Ellie White * Austin Butler - Kevin * Danielle Campbell - Olivia * India Eisleywa - Mara Stone * Tristen MacDonald - Lola White * Dalton Cyr - Dylan Staxx * Nea Dune - Rouge Mills * Christy Matino - Alexandra "Alex" Ribisi * Vanessa Lengies - Charlotte Ross * Lauren Jordan - Patsy Scott * Deandre Brackensick - Logan Smitt * Emma Greenwell - Brittany Simmons * Samuel Larsen - Jesse Moss * Julia Terranova - Angelina Tyler * Alyssa Bernal - Savannah Hope * Naida Nelson - Cathy Robinson * Phillip Larue - Rodger Carr * Dylan Bruce - Tom Jennings Songs Category:Episode Category:Season 5